


Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

by Dark_Tea



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Dwight, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea
Summary: The Legion only rely on each other. The Legion only listen to each other. The Legion are connected in ways not even they can understand, but it seems the entity has a plan for them; and Dwight Fairfield is strung in the middle of it.-Ik this is a little different bc it's not Jayers, but it's fine,,,,, uwu.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/F.J.S.J. | The Legion, Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison, Dwight Fairfield/Joey, Dwight Fairfield/Susie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, there a nice issue of age that I have an issue with. So, Dwight is listed to be in his 20's, so in this fic, he'll be 23. The legion has a range of ages, so I'll shift them up at a little. Frank (21), Joey (20), Julie (19), Suzie (18). This is just because I'm uncomfortable with the idea of them being any younger than this. :P

Dwight knew something was off with the Legion. There had been something wrong with them for days. The only reason Dwight noticed was because it was something only he would. The Legion refused to attack him. They would quickly attack all others, but refused to lay a hand on Dwight. One would run across the map to hit him with their fury, but quickly retreated when they saw him.

Dwight was quickly becoming confused. The longer it went on, the more and more he wondered what the problem was. However, he would soon realize he was not the issue.

The Legion consisted of four people: Frank, Joey, Julie, and Suzie. Each of them are different people with different views and ideas, but in some way, they are connected. At first, it was something very easy to miss. It was small things. Sometimes one would feel homesick, and the others would somehow have this feeling connect with them. It would spread like the flu until they all had a looming feeling of homesickness. However, that wasn't the thing that finally ticked them off to this connection.

In reality, it all started with Frank.

Frank loved to mess with Dwight. In fact, it was his favorite thing. At first it started out as a game. Frank would chase Dwight until the man made a mistake. Frank then would watch him struggle before pretending to let him go. Though, Frank never would. It was fun.

Though, one day, it turned less and less into a game. It was more and more about seeing the mechanic. Frank looked forward to seeing him. In fact, it began to become difficult to injure him. However, Frank loved to see Dwight grin. Frank didn't realize until it was too late. He'd begun to avoid the man, to make sure he wasn't hurt. The moment he realize he felt something was when he saw Dwight laugh with the other survivors. He felt some kind of rage or jealousy rise in his chest. That match he killed the other survivors Dwight was with.

Love was a joke to Frank. He hated that Dwight meant anything to him. Frank wanted to get closer to him, to talk to him. It was frustrating. Frank didn't believe it was love, but some kind of interest. Some kind of obsession that other killers spoke about. If that's what it was, Frank could live with it. However, he soon realized this wasn't the case.

Frank realized that his fascination with Dwight used to be more malicious. Seeing the man scream made his entire body rush, but that quickly began to change. It became more playful, more like innocent fun. He would simply spook the man. Then it became endearing. The few times he'd seen Dwight smile sent rolls of happiness through his body like he'd been hit by water. Dwight peaked his interest, Dwight made his heart do backflips, and it was not cool. Frank didn't know how to describe it.


	2. Two

Frank waited a long time before bringing it up to the others. He didn't know what to make of it. He felt like some elementary school kid. Dwight made him blush like a school girl. He hated it. It was weird to feel anything other than hatred for a survivor. Not only weird but unnatural. He felt like he was going against their whole purpose in that place, but he knew it was something he couldn't change. No fits of rage or amounts of alcohol could change that. In fact, he felt the alcohol made it a little worse.

Their time in Ormond wasn't exactly legal. They often committed various minor crimes like vandalism. However, many days they would hang around and drink the night away. It usually ended in Joey and Julie talking while Frank was ten minutes into a rant with Suzie. He was an emotional drinker, and he was sure Suzie was tired of it.

The day he finally spoke to the others about his feelings, he was shitfaced drunk. Suzie had already began to console him before he even began ranting again.

"And I just... I mean... What's the point? This place is a shithole..."

He heard Joey chuckled and saw him raise his bottle to that, "Amen, Frank."

Frank really didn't notice what Joey said, just that he spoke, "I think the only thing that makes it worth it... Is you guys... And maybe that Dwight guy..."

Frank leaned his head on the cold rock he was leaned over and sighed, "He's really cute..." Frank really wasn't paying any attention anymore. He just stared into the dark forest, "Wish I could meet him..."

While he spoke, Joey seemed to tense slightly, and Suzie blushed. Julie previously had her legs perched on the brick wall she sat, but she turned to look at Frank.

Suzie smiled and rubbed his back, "It's okay, Frank... I kinda like him too, so it's okay..." She wasn't lying either. She did like Dwight. In fact, she had for a little while, but it wasn't like she could just introduced herself and ask him on a date or anything.

As if Suzie saying so wasn't coincidence enough, Joey rubbed his arms, "Yeah, the dudes kinda cute. I'd date him."

Julie looked at all three of them, confused out of her mind, so she spoke, "Do we all have a crush on Dwight?"

Frank was the first to speak, even though he was drooling, his eyes closed, "Yesss."

Suzie fiddled with her mask in her hand and nodded. Julie looked at Joey and he pulled his jacket over himself tighter, "I said what I said, Julie."

Julie sighed and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "Isn't this a little weird for you guys? Suzie was a coincidence, but all four of us liking the same guy... Doesn't it feel off? I mean, Suzie, he's not even your type. And Frank, he is so not your type that it's scary. No guy I've heard you talk about is ever like Dwight. So what the hell is going on?"

Joey shook his head, "I don't know, Julie. I mean..."

Julie spoke again, "This has happened before. Not this specifically, but things like this. Do you remember the last time Suzie cried? It got every single one of us. Even Joey. It's normal for Frank to cry, but then it spread to me and Joey. I mean, Joey I've never seen you cry. I mean, something is wrong with us!"

**_My Darlings, nothing is wrong with my Legion..._ **

Julie darted his eyes around and Suzie gasped. Frank just muttered some kind of agreement. Joey stood and picked his knife from the wall he rested on.

"Who said that?" It was Julie who spoke.

There was a laugh that echoed around the clearing.

_**Don't you recognize your savior?** _

Joey let his knife drop to his side and rolled his eyes, "The entity."

_**Yes.** _

"What's going on? What's wrong with us?" Julie spoke loudly.

_**My dear, nothing is wrong with you... But I understand you are asking about those pesky feelings, hmm? When I take people to my realm, it is usually only two at a time. You've noticed, yes? You four are the only single killer with more than one member. There had to be a link in place to bring you to this place. In your language, you could say that I've connected your souls. The very existence of your being was destined to end here. You were destined to be together until the end. I've simply strengthened your bond. It had worked well. In fact, you've become a better killer because of it.** _

Suzie spoke quietly, "Can you take it off?"

_**Hmmm... No... The simple fact is, you all don't want it taken away. You may say the opposite, but your souls are much happier together than apart. I could not break this bond if I tried** _

"What about this Dwight thing? Did you do this too?" Joey spoke and took a glance at Frank, "Because it's a little weird."

_**No. This was not my doing. However, with the connection, admiration for another outside of your circle may spread like a disease. This is something I cannot change.** _

Frank slowly lifted himself off of the rock he'd been resting on and rubbed his face. He burped and grinned, "Can we see him? Dwight, I mean... That'd make me happy..." Frank leaned against the rock and sighed.

_**Perhaps, my Legion. This would benefit all of you?** _

Suzie smiled and gently rocked on her feet at the idea. Joey pursed his lips and nodded slightly. Julie blushed brightly, looked around at the others and chuckled, "I guess that's a yes, Entity."

_**Yes... Be prepared for an occasional visit, my Legion. In exchange, kill for me. Show no mercy. Giving up is not an option.** _

Suzie played with her fingers and looked down, "Even to Dwight? I don't want to hurt him..."

_**No, my dears... If it is Dwight you want, then it is Dwight you will get. You may show only him mercy. I wouldn't want my Legion unhappy. Yes... Very soon, my Legion.** _

With that endnote, Frank took one last drink of his beer and laid down on the ground. Suzie chuckled and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I bet it was Frank who liked Dwight first. He always wanted us to help him pick on him." Suzie spoke softly and smiled.

Joey raised his head to the others and spoke, "Guys, this is all or nothing. We're in this together, so either we're all in or all out."

That moment, something amazing happened. Within just a few moments, they knew the whole Legion was all in, even without saying a word.


	3. Three

The entity gave survivors the luxury of sleeping bags and tents. Dwight was sure he'd fallen asleep in his tent, but when he woke up, he found himself staring up at trees.

Dwight rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, "Where's my...," Dwight spoke slowly until his eyes found another survivor sleeping next to him, "...Tent."

Dwight quickly felt around for his glasses and found them on the ground to his left. He rubbed any dirt away and placed them on his face. Dwight looked around at the small clearing he found himself in. There was a small rock wall behind him. There were a few bottles littered around. The grass was pushed down and crunched, as if people frequently walked in the area.

Dwight finally looked to the other person lying next to him. The man was curled up looking away from Dwight. There was a bottle resting near him, and Dwight wondered if the other was the one drinking. By the smell of him, it definitely looked like that.

Dwight didn't want to disturb the other, but he had no idea where he was. It honestly felt like the best decision. Dwight gently shook the other's arm. The man barely moved. Dwight shook slightly faster and this caused an instant reaction. A hand swat at his hand and pulled away. The man spoke, "Stop Suzie. I have a horrible headache."

Dwight didn't think before he spoke, "Who's Suzie?"

This seemed to cause a reaction because the man quickly shot up and looked at Dwight. However, the first thing that came from his mouth wasn't what Dwight expected, "Holy shit, it wasn't a dream."

Dwight's face contorted into confusion, "What? Can you help me, I don't know where I am or..."

The man grinned, but winced as he was hit in the face with sunlight, "I'm Frank," he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Dwight... Uh, do you know where we are? Or how we got here?" Dwight spoke slowly and rubbed his arms, "I honestly swear I fell asleep in my tent..."

Even though Frank's head hurt, he smiled, "You're cute."

Dwight blushed, "U–Uh... Thanks, but I need help–"

Frank nodded, "I know, sorry. I think it'd be easier to explain when everyone gets back...," Frank bit his lip, "You sure you don't want to make out or something?"

Dwight's face reddened even further, "I don't think you asked, but no thanks."

Frank sighed and leaned forward, pursing his lips, "No fun."

Dwight leaned against a tree, "I don't even know you."

Frank grinned, "I mean, not personally, but we've definitely met. Many times."

Dwight's face only got more confused, "What are you talking about?"

Frank smiled and pulled up his hood. He reached for his mask, which was lying in between a crack in a rock and a tree. He lazily held it up and let it cover his face, "How about now?"

Dwight's faced paled and suddenly realized who Frank was. His breathing picked up and he closed his eyes. Dwight thought back to Jake and his personal relationship with a killer. He opened his eyes and nodded, "Frank... You're part of the Legion."

Frank grinned and tossed his mask away, "Bingo," Frank slowly sat on his knees.

Dwight quickly let out a breath he was holding and tugged at the grass, "Why haven't you killed me? Not just now, I mean... You all have been avoiding me for weeks."

Frank chuckled and crawled until he was nearly on Dwight's lap. Dwight blushed brightly and let his head lean back against the tree.

Frank smiled, "Isn't it obvious, Dwight. We like you."

Frank tugged Dwight's collar forward and pressed their lips together. Dwight felt a shiver run down his body, and he suddenly understood why Jake was having his own issues with his own interactions with killers. It felt very wrong in a sense that Dwight understood who Frank was.

Joey pulled his head away slowly, "It's no fun when you don't kiss back."

Dwight's heart began to beat quickly. The longer he thought about it, the less he cared. In fact, Dwight was entirely fed up with caring about what others thought. He was entirely tired of caring who he found any kind of relationship with. If he found some kind of relish in a killer, he saw it as a silent sign of disobedience to the entity. So Dwight pulled Frank closer by his waist and connected their lips.

He felt Frank smirk against his lips and the other wrapped his arms around Dwight's neck. The kiss was sloppy. Their teeth and tongues often collided and Frank lightly pulled on Dwight's hair. Frank had lowered himself into Dwight's lap and wrapped his legs around the other.

A movement of the grass near them interrupted them and Frank turned his head. It was Joey and Julie approaching, but they quickly froze when they saw Dwight and Frank.

Frank grinned and leaned against Dwight's chest, "Hey guys, look who I found."


	4. Four

"I'm Joey, this is Frank's girlfriend, Julie. I see you've... More than met Frank." The taller one spoke after Frank separated himself from Dwight. Dwight was still leaned against the tree he'd found himself next to.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Dwight spoke even though bright pink flushed to his ears.

Dwight saw Joey glance at Julie before he spoke, "We wanted to see you. We asked and the entity delivered. Much faster than I thought it would."

Dwight shook his head, "What do you mean? All of you wanted to see me? Why? I mean, I understand why Joey did, but what do you two want?"

Julie blushed and Joey huffed, "It's hard to explain. But to put it simply, we all like you. Not just Frank."

Dwight's eyes widened, "W–What? Isn't that a little weird? Like, coincidentally?"

Joey chuckled and folded his arms, "No, unfortunately. We are the Legion. We're connected in this realm or some bullshit. If one of us likes you in that way, looks like all of us like you."

Dwight blushed and he looked back at Frank, "Uh... This is awkward..."

Joey nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah..."

Julie elbowed Joey and smiled at Dwight, "What Joey's trying to say is... Give us a chance, Dwight. We don't expect anything from you right now. We're all strangers to you. Well... Personality-wise anyways..."

Dwight smiled, "Uh... Okay. If you really... If you all really want that..."

Frank grinned and squat down so he was slightly taller than Dwight, "But, Dwight. It's either all of us or none of us. None of us care about intertwined relationships, but you can't leave one of us out. If you're with one of us, you're with all of us."

Dwight blushed and nodded, "Okay... Okay. Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, i know it's been like a year 🙄 but uh. I'm writing, I hope y'all know. I'm planning on writing some rare parings soon and I'll be posting some new fics, so if you're interested 👉👉 stay tuned. Thank you so much if you kept my stories bookmarked and actually see this update, love you! 💕💕💕


End file.
